creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Deszczowe Wzgórze
Deszczowe Wzgórze Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem dom byłem zachwycony. Wy też byście byli, gdyby całe wasze dotychczasowe życie toczyło się w głośnej, śmierdzącej benzyną metropolii. Takie życie wiodłem do tej pory, więc to, co ujrzałem tamtego pamiętnego dnia zapadło mi na zawsze w pamięci. Dom był wzniesiony we wczesno kolonialnym stylu. Stał na szczycie sporego wzgórza, nazywanym przez miejscowych Deszczowym, ze względu na wyjątkowo obfite opady deszczu w okolicy domu. Wokół domu zawsze unosiła się mgła, sięgając do piętra budynku. Jeśli wyszlibyście wyżej, na poddasze, ujrzelibyście z góry wspaniałą panoramę na wierzchołki sosen rosnących u podnóża wzgórza, tonące w mlecznobiałej pokrywie mgły. Było to niezwykle ciche i spokojne miejsce, jako że najbliższe miasto oddalone było o dobrą godzinę jazdy samochodem stąd. Dla kogoś szukającego spokoju było to idealne miejsce. Na Deszczowe Wzgórze przybyłem wczesnym rankiem w towarzystwie ciężarówki przewożącej moje rzeczy z poprzedniego mieszkania. Wnoszenie paczek i pudeł po dość stromym zboczu Wzgórza zajęło prawie trzy godziny. Panowie z firmy transportowej pomogli mi się rozpakować, po czym pożegnali się i odjechali. Zostałem sam. Postanowiłem zostawić umeblowanie na jutro, a dziś ruszyć na dokładniejsze podziwianie domu. Z każdym krokiem byłem coraz bardziej zadowolony: Dom spełniał każde moje życzenie. Ogromny hol wejściowy ze wspaniałym kominkiem z wypolerowanego piaskowca prowadził do dwu skrzydłowych schodów z sosnowymi poręczami. Po stopniach spływał purpurowy dywan o grubym włosiu, tak czysty, jakby jeszcze wczoraj był w praniu. Salon na pierwszym piętrze był równie piękny jak salon, po lewej stronie znajdowała się kuchnia z aneksem kuchennym i imponującą kolekcją patelni, garnków, sztućców i zastaw obiadowych. Na prawo ciągnęły się drzwi prowadzące kolejno do jadalni, łazienki, gabinetu i pierwszej sypialni. Na końcu salonu stały spiralne schody, podobnie jak balustrada w holu zrobione z drewna sosnowego, pochodzącego zapewne z drzew rosnących u podnóża Wzgórza. Poddasze wieńczył dwuspadowy sufit potęgując wrażenie olbrzymiej przestrzeni wewnątrz domu. To właśnie na poddaszu znajdowała się moja sypialnia oraz wspaniały balkon widokowy, z którego można było podziwiać panoramę Deszczowego Wzgórza. Tak właśnie wyglądał mój nowy dom. Gdy wróciłem do holu po moje rzeczy, było już solidnie po południu. Nie martwiło mnie to jednak, ponieważ nie mogłem się doczekać wspaniałego widoku słońca chowającego się za horyzontem. Wziąłem się więc szybko do umeblowania domu tak, żeby być gotowym przed nadejściem mroku. Praca szła szybko, więc gdy powoli zaczęło się ściemniać, wyszedłem zadowolony na balkon widokowy. Przeczucia mnie nie myliły, widok naprawdę zapierał dech w piersiach. Nie pamiętam, ile stałem wpatrując się w horyzont. Pamiętam natomiast, że gdy tylko słońce zaszło, w dach zaczęły bębnić pierwsze krople deszczu. No cóż, nie bez powodu nazywają to miejsce Deszczowym Wzgórzem. Zszedłem z balkonu i pstryknąłem włącznikiem światła na poddaszu, ponieważ przez ten czas zrobiło się naprawdę ciemno. Ku mojemu zdumieniu światło się nie włączyło. Walnąłem się w czoło, przeklinając w duchu samego siebie. Jak mogłem zapomnieć sprawdzić bezpieczniki przed zapadnięciem zmroku? Ciężko wzdychając ruszyłem ostrożnie po spiralnych schodach, uważnie stawiając każdy krok. Było naprawdę ciemno, ledwie widziałem już swoje stopy. Nad moją głową deszcz bębnił o dach domu, wydając coraz głośniejsze dźwięki. Szykowało się coś więcej niż tylko drobny deszczyk. Zszedłem po schodach na pierwsze piętro i przylgnąłem plecami do prawej ściany. Zasłony były zaciągnięte, toteż panowała tu całkowita ciemność. Czując się trochę nie swojo ruszyłem wzdłuż ściany, szukając schodów prowadzących do holu. Zagrzmiało. Poczułem zimny pot spływający mi na plecy. Dlaczego się boję? To tylko zwykła burza, z pewnością naturalna w tym miejscu. Nie, to nie burzy się bałem. Z pewnością pomyślicie, że paniczny lęk wywoływała u mnie kompletna ciemność i błądzenie po omacku po nieznanym mi domu. Otóż musicie wiedzieć, że nigdy nie wierzyłem w coś takiego jak nawiedzony dom. Po prostu nie wierzyłem i już. Prawdziwy lęk wywoływał u mnie deszcz. Było w nim coś nienaturalnego, jakby jego coraz silniejsze bębnienie przypominało szept jakiejś istoty. Z ulgą dotarłem w końcu do holu. Było tu nieco jaśniej, lekka poświata księżyca sączyła się przez okna i drzwi. przypomniałem sobie, że bezpieczniki są zamontowane w szopie obok domu. Spojrzałem na drzwi wyjściowe. Za nimi szalała prawdziwa ulewa, a ja nie chciałem wyjść na spotkanie z nią. Deszcz wył przeraźliwie, do złudzenia przypominając ludzki głos. Spojrzałem na pogrążony w ciemnościach dom i bardzo niechętnie otworzyłem drzwi. Owiał mnie lodowaty wiatr, łopocząc połami mojego płaszcza. Deszcz zacinał niemiłosiernie, siekąc moją twarz niczym batem. Jakby tego było mało, nad ziemią unosiła się mgła, dodatkowo utrudniając widoczność. Zdołałem dostrzec zarys szopy i ruszyłem w jej kierunku, zasłaniając twarz ramieniem. Nagle stanąłem jak wryty. Tuż przed moim nosem stała kobieta... Cofnąłem się tak gwałtownie, że upadłem na plecy. Zerwałem się na równe nogi gotowy do ucieczki, lecz zorientowałem się, że nikogo nie ma. Droga do szopy była pusta, w błocie nie było śladów stóp. Z bijącym sercem rozglądnąłem się dookoła, lecz nikogo nie zobaczyłem. Stałem jednak dalej, zbyt przerażony i zdezorientowany, żeby się ruszyć. Deszcz siekł bezlitośnie, jednak na moment zapomniałem o nim. W mojej głowie tłukła się jedna jedyna myśl: Kim była ta kobieta? Nie chciało do mnie dotrzeć, że to mi się przywidziało. To było zbyt realne. Stała tuż przed moim nosem, wykrzywiona w grymasie gniewu, z długimi, mokrymi od deszczu włosami opadającymi na ramiona. Była dziwnie przezroczysta, tak, że mogłem dostrzec niewyraźny zarys szopy tuż za jej plecami. Gdy przemogłem się i włączyłem bezpieczniki w szopie, ulewa straciła na sile. Nie zdążyłem dojść do rozświetlonego domu, gdy deszcz ustał zupełnie. Następnego dnia obudziłem się niewyspany. Wczorajsze spotkanie z dziwną kobietą wytrąciło mnie zupełnie z równowagi, wkradając się w moje sny. Przez większą część nocy leżałem z otwartymi oczami, wsłuchując się w odgłosy domu. Co dziwne, byłem zupełnie pewien, że jestem tutaj bezpieczny. Nie wiem, skąd miałem to dziwne przeczucie, ale wiedziałem, że to prawda. Pogoda tego dnia była szara i ponura. Strzępy mgły wciąż wisiały tuż nad ziemią, przypominając obłoki waty cukrowej porozrzucane przez jakieś dziecko. Zjadłem w spokoju śniadanie i postanowiłem sprawdzić raz jeszcze bezpieczniki, żeby oszczędzić sobie błądzenia w nocy. Szopa była niewielkim budynkiem z sosnowych bali, tak niska, że musiałem schylić głowę, by do niej wejść. Wczoraj nie miałem możliwości rozejrzeć się po niej dokładnie, toteż tym razem obejrzałem ją z każdej możliwiej strony. Odkryłem, że dach jest nieszczelny, a ściany wewnątrz są wilgotne. Cóż, prawdopodobnie przyczyną zwarcia w bezpiecznikach było właśnie zalanie. Dzięki bogu, że nie wybuchł pożar. Obiecałem sobie, że jeszcze dziś naprawię dach. Przywlokłem z domu skrzynkę z narzędziami, ze składu wziąłem deski i drabinę i ruszyłem uszczelnić dach. Ustawiłem drabinę, wziąłem skrzynkę i zaniosłem ją na dach. Gdy wracałem się po deski, jedna z nóg drabiny obsunęła się w śliskim błocie i runąłem na ziemię, waląc plecami w mokre, cuchnące błoto. Wyplułem z ust brązową breję i sfrustrowany zacząłem zbierać się z ziemi. Wtedy skrzynka z narzędziami spadła wprost na moją głowę... Gdy się ocknąłem, ujrzałem nad sobą stalowo szare niebo. Słońce rzucało ostatnie promienie światła z nad horyzontu. Zbliżała się noc. Wiatr wiał mi prosto w twarz, skutecznie przywracając przytomność. Ostrożnie pomacałem się po guzie na głowie. Spojrzałem na dłoń i aż się wzdrygnąłem: była lepka od krwi. Wokół mnie leżały porozrzucane narzędzia. Czując, jak świat wiruje mi przed oczami, wstałem z błota. Ruszyłem powoli w stronę domu, zataczając się jak pijany. Gdy w końcu położyłem dłoń na klamce, rozległ się grzmot, a z nieba zaczęły padać pierwsze krople deszczu. Poczułem przenikliwe zimno na skórze, tam, gdzie spadły na mnie krople. Wpatrywałem się w przestrzeń, wciąż trzymając dłoń na klamce. Coś się na mnie patrzyło, choć nie wiedziałem, skąd. Omiatałem wzrokiem przestrzeń wokoło jak kamera przemysłowa, szukając utkwionych we mnie oczu. Zagrzmiało. Jak na komendę deszcz przerodził się w ulewę. Ściana wody biła w ziemię z tym samym co wczoraj, przypominającym szept dźwiękiem. Wrażenie bycia obserwowanym wzrastało. Nacisnąłem klamkę i wpadłem do domu, zatrzaskując drzwi na wszystkie możliwe zamki i łańcuchy. Potem zaświeciłem światło w każdym pokoju i pomieszczeniu, zasuwając przy tym rolety, zatrzaskując okiennice i naciągając grube zasłony na okna. Wykonując te wszystkie czynności naszła mnie refleksja: Dlaczego w domu oddalonym od miasta i od potencjalnych złodziei jest aż tyle środków zapobiegających włamaniu? Nawet nie tyle włamaniu, co odgradzające domowników od tego, co na zewnątrz? Już wcześniej doszedłem do wniosku, że wszystkie drzwi i okna prowadzące na pole są perfekcyjnie uszczelnione zaizolowane, jednak nie miałem pojęcia po co. Teraz prawda spłynęła na mnie jak przed chwilą deszcz po moich ubraniach. Wszystko chroni przed deszczem. Zebrałem się na odwagę i rozsunąłem rolety w holu, skierowane na wprost na szopę z bezpiecznikami. Rozsunąłem zasłony, uniosłem okiennice i uniosłem rolety. Wrzasnąłem. Za szklaną szybą zobaczyłem jej twarz. Stała spokojnie. Nie zniknęła, tak jak to robią duchy w tych tandetnych horrorach w kinach. Wpatrywała się we mnie, mrużąc oczy, w których pobłyskiwały czarne, pionowe źrenice. Z długich włosów spływały strugi deszczu. Jej cała postać była niemalże przezroczysta, widziałem las tuż za nią. Cofnąłem się kilka kroków do tyłu, wciąż się w nią wpatrując. Podążała za mną wzrokiem, wykrzywiając się w coraz posępniejszym grymasie. W końcu przyłożyła smukłą, na wpół przezroczystą dłoń do szyby. Na szybie nie pozostał żaden ślad. Zebrałem się w sobie i zatrzasnąłem jej okiennice przed nosem. Zasunąłem rolety i zaciągnąłem firanki. Za oknami rozległ się potężny grzmot, brzmiący jak wrzask człowieka, a potem deszcz ustał. Rozsunąłem zasłony i tak jak myślałem, kobiety już tam nie było... Tej nocy niemal w ogóle nie spałem. Wydarzenia z dnia poprzedniego odcisnęły na mnie prawdziwe piętno. Dlatego gdy na Deszczowe Wzgórze przyjechał samochód Alexandra White'a byłem niewyspany i roztrzęsiony. Powitałem go jednak najserdeczniej jak potrafiłem, w końcu to on pożyczył mi pieniądze na zakup tego domu. Alexander był jakiś nieswój, plątał mu się język, ciągle nerwowo zacierał ręce i wybuchał śmiechem w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Gdy zapytałem go o co chodzi, wyznał, że gdyby wiedział, jaki dom zamierzam kupić, nigdy by mi nie pożyczył tych pieniędzy. To co powiedział później sprawiło, że Deszczowe Wzgórze już nigdy nie było dla mnie tym, czym było, gdy je ujrzałem po raz pierwszy. W 1847 roku mieszkała tu pierwsza właścicielka domu, niejaka pani Ferrenc. Jej nazwisko nic dla tej opowieści nie znaczy, podaje je tylko dla dociekliwych, którzy kiedykolwiek przyjechaliby na Wzgórze, poszukując rozwiązania jego tajemnic. Otóż pani Ferrenc wybudowała tu dom nie wiedząc nic o ciągłych i obfitych opadach. W tamtych czasach miejsce to było znane po prostu jako Sosnowa Polana. Gdy pani Ferrenc odkryła pogodę na wzgórzu, było za późno na przerwanie prac. Dom był już niemal skończony, a ona sama nie miała pieniędzy na kolejną przeprowadzkę. Podobno mieszkała tu przez 7 lat, a potem zdarzyła się najdziwniejsza tragedia, o jakiej słyszałem. Pewnej nocy pani Ferrenc poszła po drewno do kominka w trakcie burzy. Drewno wówczas trzymano w szopie z bezpiecznikami. Przez ciągłe deszcze kłódka w drzwiach szopy zardzewiała i pani Ferrenc została zamknięta w środku. Deszcz lał coraz mocniej, a ściany i sufit szopy zaczęły przeciekać, podobnie jak u mnie wczoraj. W owym czasie przez kraj przetoczyła się prawdziwa fala powodzi, a na Deszczowym Wzgórzu dało się to odczuć potrójnie. Gdy w końcu rodzina przyjechała odwiedzić panią Ferrenc w jej nowym domu, nie zastała nikogo. Zbiegiem okoliczności kogoś zaciekawiła zamknięta i dziwnie rozdęta od wewnątrz szopa. Gdy otwarto drzwi, na gapiów wypłynęła fala wody, wraz z właścicielką domu, utopionej we własnej szopie. Brzmi absurdalnie, prawda? Cóż, półprzezroczysta postać za moim oknem też brzmiała absurdalnie, ale jednak ją widziałem. A wracając do 1847 roku, to od tego czasu mieszkały tu cztery rodziny i żadna nie wytrzymała dłużej niż rok. Ostatni właściciel mieszkał tu kilka lat, ciężko powiedzieć ile. Nikt go nie widział od czasu, gdy wprowadził się na Deszczowe Wzgórze. Prawdopodobnie opuścił po cichu to miejsce, zostawiając meble i całe wyposażenie. Alexander spędził u mnie kilka godzin. Był wyraźnie przybity faktem, że nieświadomie umożliwił mi bezpowrotne ulokowanie wszystkich moich pieniędzy w nawiedzonym domu. Cóż, mi też było przykro. Znalazłem się w identycznej sytuacji co pani Ferrenc dwa stulecia temu, tyle że tym razem moją zmorą nie był deszcz, tylko to co czaiło się w jego strugach. Postanowiłem nie uciekać. Ostatecznie ostatni właściciel przeżył tu kilkanaście lat, więc postać upiornej kobiety nie zagraża życiu. A przynajmniej do czasu, dopóki nie wyjdziemy na ulewny deszcz. Postanowiłem stosować się do tej zasady i gdy Alexander z ponurą miną opuszczał dom, upewniłem się, że korki nie wystrzelą, pogrążając mnie w kompletnych ciemnościach. Na dach nie wszedłem, mając na głowie bolesną pamiątkę po ostatniej próbie naprawienia cieknącego dachu. Nadszedł zmrok. Pierwsze krople deszczu zabębniły w dach domu. Siedziałem bezpiecznie, odgrodzony od pani Ferrenc warstwą zasłon, okiennic, żaluzji i czym tylko się dało. Kominek w holu trzaskał wesoło, rzucając migotliwy blask na otaczające mnie ściany. Bębnienie za oknem przybierało na sile, zamieniając się w jednolity, nieprzerwany szum. Coś mignęło za oknem, widoczne przez opuszczoną roletę jako ciemny, wysoki kształt. Oderwałem wzrok od kominka i zlustrowałem wszystkie cztery okna w holu. Wzdrygnąłem się: wzdłuż szyb przechadzał się spokojnie wysoki, ciemny kształt, jakby szukając odsłoniętego miejsca, żeby móc sobie na mnie popatrzeć. Poczułem, że moje ciało drży na myśl, że warstwa szkła odgradza mnie od tego czegoś. Próbowałem ponownie skupić się na kominku, ale kątem oka wciąż widziałem poruszający się coraz szybciej kształt za oknami. Trzask. Zerwałem się z fotela śmiertelnie przerażony. Dłoń o długich palcach walnęła w szybę naprzeciw mnie. Dostrzegłem wyraźny zarys twarzy za firanką. Dłoń oderwała się od szyby i znów walnęła w nią z dziką furią. Szyba zatrzęsła się niebezpiecznie a mi przyszła do głowy myśl, że to coś chce się dostać do środka. Kolejne łupnięcie było jeszcze silniejsze niż poprzednie. Otwarta dłoń zmieniła się w zaciśniętą pięść, uderzającą raz po raz w szybę z dziką furią. Przysięgam, że cały dom trząsł się w posadach. Stałem jak wryty patrząc, jak potwór masakruje szybę, na której pojawiało się coraz więcej rys i pęknięć. Wtedy naszła mnie dziwna i wyjątkowo paskudna myśl: Ostatni właściciel nigdy nie opuścił po cichu tego miejsca. On tu został. Szyba eksplodowała gradem odprysków szkła. Jakby w zwolnionym tempie widziałem, jak półprzezroczysta ręka wślizguje się do środka i rozsuwa zasłony. Ujrzałem jej twarz. Uśmiechała się. Wybiegłem na zewnątrz. Deszcz zacinał z niewiarygodną mocą, prawie mnie oślepiając. Dostrzegłem jednak, jak deszczowa zjawa sunie ku mnie, nie zostawiając w błocie żadnych śladów. Włosy targał jej wiatr. Uśmiech był szeroki. Nienaturalny. Upiorny. Od ucha do ucha. Dosłownie, jej wargi przypominały sino-zielonego węża. Rozchyliła usta, a z gardła wylał jej się strumień zgniłej wody. Krzyknąłem. Ruszyłem pędem przed siebie, nieświadomie kierując się w stronę szopy. Dopadłem jej i zatrzasnąłem drzwi na kłódkę. Oparłem się o nie plecami i zamknąłem oczy. Nasłuchiwałem. Oczekiwałem odgłosów łupania drewna przez martwe palce, ale nie doczekałem się. Rozchyliłem lekko powieki i poczułem, jak serce zamiera mi w piersi. W przeciwległym kącie szopy siedział mężczyzna. Ostatni właściciel. Półprzezroczysty, straszny, martwy. Uśmiechnął się. Z kącików ust wypłynęły stróżki zgniłej wody... Jeśli się spodobało, zostaw lajka: Autor: Stanisław Podbierak Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie